


The Pearl 3

by asmg511998



Series: 遗珠 The Pearl [3]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmg511998/pseuds/asmg511998
Summary: Arthur saw a mermaid in the sea.





	The Pearl 3

奥姆靠在他哥哥的胸肌上，吃完了他哥哥的烤鱼。他抿着的嘴唇上亮晶晶的，带着一点儿笑意，在昏黄光线下仿佛传说中的阿多尼斯。  
不，比阿多尼斯更美，更诱人。  
亚瑟舔了舔他的嘴唇，又拐着他往床上去了。  
奥姆陷在亚瑟的吻里。  
他知道他的疯狂来源于荷尔蒙的支配，可他哥哥的味道那么强烈，像某种陈年的植物，但他并不能分辨清楚。他浑身发热，刚刚消退下去的情热又一次冲刷着他的脑海，alpha身上散发出的气息都是这场性爱最好的催情因素，他无法控制的将腿缠在亚瑟的腰间，迷乱地撩拨着他的哥哥。  
很快，小王子又被掀翻在男人身下，金发湿漉漉黏在脸上，一张刻板冷漠的脸燃烧着情欲的潮红。这样的奥姆，哪怕没有信息素的勾引，都已足够助兴。  
亚瑟的吻落在他身体的每一处。从额头，微微抿起的唇角，到锁骨、乳尖，再到因常年使用三叉戟而留在掌心的硬茧，以及刚刚从鱼尾变回来的，修长笔直的双腿。  
奥姆闭上了眼睛。  
即使他从前也通过一些必要的工具渡过发情期难以抑制的情热，但被人这样赤裸的吻过，对他来说还是有些过于刺激了。  
“啊…”在奥姆猝不及防的低呼中，亚瑟含住了他已经半硬的阴茎。在灵活柔软的舌头的勾绕下，奥姆的阴茎迅速充血硬挺，他不断挺腰，试图从哥哥的口腔中得到更多慰藉。  
末了，亚瑟却忽然放开了他，半撑在空中看他难耐得扭动着。  
谁能想到人前不可一世的奥姆王，在他身下会流露出这样一幅淫荡又委屈的表情呢。  
亚瑟觉得满意极了。  
“你要我操你吗？”他问道。  
奥姆看着他。  
他的脑子已经一片空白，不管是阴茎还是后穴，此刻都在牵扯着他的神经，叫嚣着要的得到更多的刺激。  
“……是，”奥姆用自己的阴茎不断碰触着亚瑟的，“我想…我想你干我……”他甚至都不知道自己说出来什么话了，只知道话没说完亚瑟已经挺腰大力地进入了他，粗长性器直接撞击在他身体的深处，让他禁不住哀叫起来。  
“啊…啊啊……慢一些……”  
亚瑟压着他的大腿，把那被阴茎撑开的密处毫无遮拦的暴露出来，一只手腾出来抚弄着他的性器，把他分泌出来的前液涂满整个茎身。  
奥姆被接连而来的快感折磨得一阵阵痉挛，他不断追逐着男人的节奏，难以忍受的发出好听的呻吟。  
亚瑟的舌头在腺体上来回舔舐，像一只品尝食物的大猫。“…你根本不是要暂时标记我。”奥姆已经看出来他哥哥的不怀好意，但他无力挣扎，甚至连掀开亚瑟的力气也没有了。坦率地说，他不是对他哥哥没有好感，相反，冥冥之中他已经被亚瑟吸引，甚至超过血缘的羁绊。  
亚瑟没有回答他，给予他答案的是直接顶到生殖腔口的亚瑟的阴茎。那玩意儿太粗、太热，奥姆哀叫了一声，感觉下身都不受自己的控制了。可omega的本能反应让他的后穴分泌出更多粘液，勾引着亚瑟进入更多。生殖腔里温热湿滑，亚瑟捅进去的时候，奥姆甚至听到自己不受控制的发出满足的叫声。  
“你果然很喜欢我。”  
亚瑟一边狠狠的干着奥姆，一边舔咬着他后颈的腺体，鼻尖里充斥着好闻的柠檬清香。敏感的腺体被犬齿咬破，被alpha的信息素彻底占领了。  
“啊啊……不…不行…”敏感的生殖道被大力撑开，坚硬的龟头不断冲击划过敏感紧窒的内壁，被撑开的酸涩感和强烈的快感让奥姆发出崩溃的尖叫，他不断求饶，但并没法说出来，他是希望亚瑟轻一点，还是不希望亚瑟标记他。  
他沉沦在欲海里，这海比他到过最深的海沟还要深沉，还要黑暗，甚至交织成片紧紧将他包裹。  
他要窒息了。  
奥姆的双腿紧绷着，脚趾不自觉蜷曲起来。他无法阻止男人在自己隐秘的地方不断开拓，但诚实敏感的身体已经分泌出了更多粘液，连原本紧窄的生殖道口都开得更大了些，方便男人入侵到最深处。  
生殖腔里是难以想象的温暖润滑。  
年轻气盛的Alpha喘着粗气，扣着小王子的腰用力操干了数十次，卡在穴口的根部瞬间成结，将精液全部射进了小小的生殖腔里！沉浸在性欲里的奥姆瞬间瞪大了双眼，他感到来自后穴的刺激瞬间到达了顶峰，他甚至已经发不出声音，唯一给与亚瑟回应的，是颤抖着喷出一股精液的阴茎。  
在做爱这件事情上，他们两个人竟然如此契合。　　  
亚瑟结实的肌肉上挂满性感的汗珠，他持续射着精，搂着omega的腰盯着被他彻底标记了的omega，露出满意的神色。  
他又一次亲吻了奥姆，温柔地含住他殷红颤抖着的嘴唇。射精彻底结束后，亚瑟才恋恋不舍的把半软的性器从后穴里抽出来。接连经历过两次性爱的后穴红肿的已经无法彻底合拢，穴口随之涌出一股滑腻淫靡的液体，顺着奥姆雪白的股缝流下……

奥姆醒过来的时候，亚瑟已经不在了。  
他被清理的还算干净，潮热也已经褪去，唯有酸痛的腰腿还在提醒他，刚刚经历过一场怎样淋漓的性爱。  
亚瑟标记了他，尽管是意料之中的事情，但还是让他不爽。  
好在发完情之后，他又是那个号令亚特兰蒂斯的Alpha奥姆王了。

亚瑟看着眼前的弟弟。  
他恢复得很快，脖子上的吻痕已经消失不见，颈后的腺体也被鳞甲覆盖起来——没人能看到那个印记了，他留给他弟弟的标记。  
他甚至迫不及待地想再一次亲吻奥姆。  
奥姆当然知道他哥哥在看什么。  
“准备上火之环。”他吩咐道。  
好吧，看来随着发情期的结束，那种拒人千里之外的冰霜又回到了奥姆的脸上。  
不过这也挺好看的。  
“来自陆地上的混血杂种，”奥姆缓缓降落在他面前，“我将彻底击败你，向我亚特兰蒂斯的子民证明你的无能。”  
他看向亚瑟的眼神依然充满皇族的骄傲和抗拒：“只有鲜血,才能让呼声上达众神。”


End file.
